


Checking in

by Bliss3240



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hotel Sex, M/M, Teasing, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: Shawn Michaels Refused to leave The NXT Arena Without knowing Adam Cole was Ok after Getting Attacked by Pat.
Relationships: Shawn Michaels/Adam Cole
Kudos: 3





	Checking in

**Author's Note:**

> WWE Seriously needs to stop doing Matches that gives me Ideas. :D

_This weeks NXT Went Smooth as Always For Once in What felt like months since the whole virus situation of closing everything down and forcing everyone to Quarantine for several days._

**In this case, the problem with Pat**

McAfee _and_ _Adam Cole has gotten_ _way_ _out_ _of_ _hand every since he interviewed Adam on His very own_ _talk_ _show._

 _In the end of NXT, Pat knocked Adam out with a since out of nowhere kick to the_ _face_ _before he got kicked_ _out_ _of the arena for something that Adam started._

 _Referees, Trainers,_ _and_ _even Triple H & Shawn Michaels came _ _out_ _as quickly as they_ _could_ _to check on the Former NXT champion all holding their breath as the doctor checked his pulse then_ _relaxed_ _when_ _he_ _felt the weak but_ _strong_ _pulse of Adam Cole._

 _Soon_ _after_ _Adam_ _was carried back to the trainers and UE was finished checking on him, finally Shawn and Hunter came back to check on_ _Adam_ _who was conscious at the time._

 _Hunter placed a hand on Adam's shoulder checking_ _up_ _on him for a bit while Shawn placed a hand on_ _his_ _knee, making eye contact for a second then_ _went_ _back to_ _what_ _triple H was telling him._

 _Before they proceeded to leave, Adam called out_ _to_ _Shawn hoping he would stay_ _and_ _talk while Hunter shut the door as he left while Shawn took a seat beside Adam as he said_ **"T-Thank you shawn for** **being** **the one to checking on me** **after** **what Pat did."**

 _Shawn nodded hand resting on his Shoulder and said_ **"It Was nothing, with Hunter going back and forth** **with** **Pat someone had** **to** **check on you** **make** **sure you were still breathing."**

 _Adam couldn't help but smile at His sense of humor there and continued_ **_"In all seriousness_ ** **_how_ ** **_can_ ** **_I_ ** **_repay you for basically saving my life out there?"_ **

_Shawn_ _was_ _about_ _to_ _protest tell him no and move on but when he saw Adam lick his lip, he couldn't change his mind for what he wanted pulling him to a sitting position, Shawn leaned forward_ _to_ _whisper in his ear_ **"Clearly someone needs to make** **sure** **your 100% so how about we go to the hotel."**

 _He said placing a kiss on Adam's_ _neck_ _who smirked and being stubborn as Always said_ **"It'll take more** **than** **just a kick to stop the longest reigning NXT champion!"**

 _Adam continued_ **"** **Plus even if you would knock me out, and did** **things** **to me it still wouldn't stop me from proving that I'm the best there is in N-X----"**

 _Shawn cut him off pulling Adam in for a kiss which did indeed shut him up hands cupping_ _his_ _cheeks and Adam wrapped around his_ _waist_ _to pull Shawn close._

 _Adam_ _was_ _about to switch positions but Shawn pulled_ _away_ _kissing his neck as he said_ **"Choose your place Adam, Here and most likely get caught, or Come back to the hotel and it's just the two of us."**

 _He crossed his arms looking down as_ _he_ _chose for the hotel opinion_ _which_ _Shawn did smile pulling Adam back in for a teasing kiss hand gripping him through his black_ _jeans_ _before exiting the room._

_~~~_

_From that tease Shawn did before_ _leaving_ _, Adam couldn't get that out of his head and had to 'Adjust' himself before meeting with Shawn in his Hotel Room_

 _Now Shawn had Him pinned against the locked door his free hand slipping underneath his shirt to feel the warmth of his body which_ _now_ _rested on his bare hip._

 _He_ _pulled_ _him off the door pulling off his UE shirt unbuttoned his_ _jeans_ _leaving Adam like that shoving him onto the bed which Adam did land on his Knees._

 _Shawn knew what Adam by the look in_ _his_ _eyes he pulled off his clothes then his hat, showing Adam he was just as hard as he was who licked at_ _his_ _bottom lip._

 _He nodded at Adam who grinned seeing Shawn was in control so he wrapped a hand around the_ _base_ _of his cock_ _kissing_ _the swollen head licking Along the sides tracing his balls with his tongue._

 _Shawn did bite his lip leaning_ _his_ _head back hand going through Adam's hair gripping when he_ _hits_ _the right spots as Adam lifted his head making eye contact before sucking the tip working his way down that Getting a moan_ _from_ _Shawn who couldn't hold it in anymore._

 _The hand wrapped around the base was moved out of the way while Shawn wrapped a hand around_ _his_ _throat that becoming a challenge for Adam who was glad he Didn't have a Gag reflex._

 _He saw the salvia drip from his jaw down his chest figuring that was his cue pulling Adam off who smeared the precum and Salvia off his Jaw then Shawn pulled him_ _in_ _for a Makeout session._

 _Shawn slipped his hand_ _down_ _his bare chest stopping at his waistband slipping into his_ _boxers_ _feeling the presences_ _that_ _he was painfully hard wrapping a hand to_ _jerk_ _Adam off slowly he moaned into the kiss._

 _This_ _reminded Shawn_ _of_ _His DX_ _days_ _back_ _with_ _Triple H who did literally everything Together Because they were best friends and constantly had that much energy to let off._

 _Shawn came back to reality feeling Adam pull away gasping and throwing_ _his_ _head back moaning loudly which gave Shawn_ _the_ _opportunity to kiss_ _his_ _neck biting at the spot that made Adam almost Squirm_ _at_ _the Action._

_He pulled away Getting a whine from Adam while Shawn pulled off his Jeans & Boxers shoes coming off with the remaining clothing on his body._

_Adam sat back down on his knees_ _which_ _Shawn pushed him back resting on a Knee leaning forward to lick at_ _his_ _Begging hole making Adam roll his eyes back moaning softly._

 _He Slipped his tongue inside then A finger slipped_ _into_ _his Tight Heat_ _which_ _made Adam grip the sheets wrapping his legs around Shawn's neck hopefully for shawn to keep going._

 _Shawn_ _did Add another finger thrusting his fingers back and forth then pulled away attempting to reach for the lube that_ _Adam_ _smacked his hand away saying_ **"No need for that, take me right here Shawn make me be yours, let me feel every single thrust of that Big fat cock."**

 _He was speechless not knowing what_ _or_ _how to respond_ _to_ _that he Rolled Adam on his Stomach knee pressed against his thigh for good measure._

 _He_ _knew_ _Adam was Tough enough but still worried he would hurt him Stroking himself a few times now pressing_ _into_ _His tight Heat Getting a whimper from Adam._

 _Shawn did Push All the_ _way_ _in Getting Adam to His Hands & Knees hands going on his Hips to find a Rhythm __which_ _he_ _found_ _not_ _long after that now leaving a trail of kisses down his spine sending shock waves through Adam's Body._

 _His hand slipped down_ _to_ _his Ass squeezing his Cheeks both hands loving_ _the_ _feeling in his hands then The hand connected Getting a moan from Adam then pinned his wrists to his lower back holding them_ _while_ _Shawn increased the pace._

 _After a while in That position Adam could feel himself Getting close feeling the hoarse in_ _his_ _throat_ _from_ _the_ _moaning mess Shawn_ _made_ _Turned him into and said_ **"Fuck your so Big don't stop don't ever Fucking Stop."**

 _This made Shawn Remember back to When he watched Hunter Punish Adam in his Office by fucking him before He pulled out for a second laying on_ _the_ _bed_ _which Adam placed his knees close_ _to_ _his hips Sinking_ _down_ _on_ _his_ _now Swollen Cock adjusting himself before Shawn gripped his hips roughly to leave_ _marks_ _making Adam Moan Louder._

 _Shawn gripped Adam's wrist Tightly Saying_ **"Your so tight yet loose enough for a Fucking like this, My My what would Hunter Do if he saw you like this?"**

Adam continued _to Ride Him Till He Moaned Shawn's Name who Wrapped a hand around his Throat before he could_ _say_ _it barely squeezing as He rode out his Orgasm undone._

 _Now it was Shawn's turn to feel himself Getting close now increasing the pace roughly hand never leaving his throat_ _going_ _As deep as Shawn could He Came Deeply inside Adam._

 _Even if he still inside him Adam_ _feel_ _against Shawn's shoulder still Dazed from his Post orgasm While Shawn Stroked his Messy, pulled on, hair Moving his Jaw to Look at Adam Caressing_ _his_ _Now_ _Tear Stained cheeks saying_ **"Hunter Doesn't need to know about this, say a word and I'll punish you Myself do you understand?"**

 _Adam replied with a Hoarse Yes Sir and Shawn went to Move Adam off Slowly But When Adam Whimpered Painfully he Left him alone who rested his head against_ _his_ _Chest listening to his Calming Heartbeat._

 _Shawn stroked his_ _back_ _in_ _Smooth motion knowing he made the right decision not to leave the arena yet he knew for a fact He would do this again With Adam in a Heartbeat._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy comment if you have any requests. ♡


End file.
